In the Cram Room
by lastsecretstar
Summary: "Chicken, you're hard." She muffled between their lips. YukioxShura. One Shot. Rated for sexual intercourse.


"Yoooo! Four-eyed chicken~! Whatcha doin' out here so late?!"

_You know what I'm doing here, and you know that I don't have time for the nonsense you spit out. Now_ … "Leave."

"Ahhh, you're so mean to me~"

Like any other night, Shura was drunk, though she could still make out bits and pieces of the world around her. That's how she found Yukio, who was hushed away at a desk in the cram room. Yukio usually would never work here, but he wanted to escape from all the commotion going on outside. Today was the anniversary of the school and a big night party was at it's peak. Music and dancing and shrills echoed around the school grounds. After he couldn't take anymore, and seeing that his brother Rin was fine and living in the moment, Yukio hurried away to the cram room, where he tried to relax again by doing some work.

Yukio glanced up at Shura. _Dammit woman. Are you always drunk before 12?_

Shura took another swig of her drink. "Ah~" She walked slowly toward Yukio, swinging here and there, and carefully slipping into the chair next to Yukio. Maybe this was a good time to go back to the party…_ but i just got here! Maybe she'll go away in a little bit…_

There was silence. The only sounds in the room were the flipping of pages, Shura's sipping, and the faint sounds of the party outside. What finally broke the silence was Shura's breast rubbing against Yukio's side. The young boy never took an interest in Shura's outfits before; he always thought that they were simply inappropriate for work. But here and now, something was arousing by the soft flesh being pushed against him. However, the redhead was just dozing off and they were simply sitting close to eachother. There was no implied action, just a slightly exciting accident.

"You can touch them."

The hairs of the back of his neck stood up. _Did I speak outloud?_ Yukio, hesitantly, turned to Shura. Her eyes sparkled and hinted at a sort of playfulness. She repeated "You can touch them."

"I-I don't know what you're talking-"

"You can touch my breasts. Here." Shura slipped her hand and grasped Yukio's hand. They moved together to one of her breasts. Squishy! It was so squishy! Sure, he had always seen them wiggle around, but he didn't actually expect them to feel the way they did. Almost unconsciously, he grabbed her other breast with his free hand.

"Ah~, that feels good foureyes. I wouldn't mind a nibble here and there yer know." With no hesitation, Yukio went for her neck. He had never, EVER done this before, yet things felt instinctively. And he traced her body with his lips. However, it was a little hard to do this while they were still sitting down. So, Yukio grasped Shura's waist and laid her on the table. Papers and books fell to the floor. In a failed attempt, Shura swung her bottle to the trash can. The nibbles continued, and Yukio found himself removing her bra. Her areolas were bright pink and soft looking. When he touched one, he saw it change in shape and tighten.

"AH~" Shura moaned. "God Yukio, do you really have to use yer teeth like that?"

He stopped immediately. "O-Oh, I just thought-"

She giggled. "No, no. Don't stop. Sorry. That was a good thing. Ahh, just… just keep going…"

_I must not know what I'm doing… Why am I such a newbie?! I'll just keep embarrassing myself. I should stop._ Her moans interrupted his thoughts and he fell back into the groove. He had finished sucking her nipples and was making his way down her waist, using his hands to groove around her breasts and finally slipping down to her thighs. Just as he reached the button of her short shorts, Shura pushed Yukio up. "Hold on foureyes. Yer moles."

"W-what?"

"Yer moles. Since you have quite a few on yer face, I know that there are more somewhere on your body. Before you take my shorts, I want to see them."

Yukio felt like he was on fire. I knew it I knew it I knew it. I should've stopped. Oh God why? But this was his chance to break away. And yet… something in his pants was telling him that this was no time to be stopping. That said, Yukio shrugged off his coat. As he prepared to loosen his tie, Shura pulled him in and fiercely kissed him. Their tongues danced back and forth between the two; sometimes their teeth clanked. Soon enough, the rest of Yukio's clothes were ripped off by Shura's own hands. She traced his skin with the light touches of her fingernails, leading down to his penis.

"Chicken, you're hard." She muffled between their lips.

How many times could this woman make him blush so much? Yes, his genetelia had gotten stiff. It was screaming of hunger, but Yukio wasn't so sure what to do with it. Shura then placed her hand in her coat pocket and unwrapped a condom. She handed it to Yukio.

"Whatever you learn from today, remember that you always have to have one of these with you. I always have one when I'm drunk, but men should also be responsible and have one themselves. Don't be stupid." She traced his body again. "You… can take them off now."

Yukio carefully glided his erect pole into the condom, feeling that it also was slightly oily. In the same fashion, Shura's shorts disappeared along with her panties. She slightly repositioned herself and spread her legs wide for Yukio, red hair fluffing out and surrounding her vagina. Unfazed, Yukio slowly inserted his penis into her, feeling her walls encompass and tighten around himself. Through moans and groans of both man and woman, they started getting into a rhythmic pattern, hips moving up and down, slow, then getting faster. At the climax, both let out a huge load of fluids, with Shura spilling some of her's on the table. Yukio removed his penis and huffed in relief, feeling his load release so many tensions in his body.

"Not bad Chicken. Not bad at all."

Author's Notes: Uh, I just wanted to write some smut. Also, this is the first time I've publicly released writing not related to Digimon, so please forgive me for any inaccuracies. I recently watched Blue Exorcist, and although I do prefer YukioxShiemi (although I love RinxSheimi more), I thought that this couple was fun. At the same time, I can totally see Shura being like an older sister to Yukio, which I totally approve of, but I didn't like the idea of sister AND lover. That's just weird to me. So I hope I presented Shura as a annoying drunk more than anything. And Yukio, well, I like the idea of him having to present all his moles (kukuku). I WANT THAT BODY. Ah, well, let me know what you think. Thanks! R&R


End file.
